


Their Last Stand

by Iniren



Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iniren/pseuds/Iniren
Summary: Two Captain's prepare for their last battle together.





	1. Chapter 1

"Is it really that bad?" she asked.

 

"Do you really need me to answer that?"

 

She didn't.The two friends met before her fellow captain was preparing to lead the greatest rescue armada in Federation history. From the _Pasteur_ , she was leading the medical support fleet because there would be many casualties. They chose her because of her skills of course, but also her history with this captain. They'd worked together for so long, they virtually thought as one.

 

"Beverly, if we survive this, successful or not, I'm through. I'm going back to LaBarre."

 

"Jean-Luc, we haven't lost yet."

 

"No.The Federation, this Federation is not what I committed my life to. We were supposed to explore and learn, respect the individual nuances of other cultures and worlds....Now I find that Federation is an illusion - full of secrets, deceptions. They've set in motion forces that have resulted in this war. They gambled with the lives of countless worlds and now we're in a fight for survival."

 

Beverly wrapped her arms around him, the ways she had many times.She had seen over the decades the sacrifices he'd made for Starfleet and Federation ideals. The discovery they had orchestrated and secured the destruction of Romulus sent ripples into the galaxy and now they were preparing to defend themselves. Jean-Luc was reeling from the betrayal and it ate at him. If it weren't for the innocent lives at risk, he would have damned them all.

 

"It's good to be back on the _Enterprise_ ," she said, changing the subject, "I've missed it. I've missed you."

 

He looked at her puzzled and nodded smiling. "It wasn't quite the same with out you. Ironically, I preemptively come for my physicals now."

 

She laughed at this little joke, remembering the amount of time wasted chasing him down for physicals. They both remembered many quiet moments they'd had together. He thought about how beautiful she looked; red mane, icy blue eyes and gentle smile. Over so many years her presence steadied him through traumas that would have crushed the strongest of men.

 

Quietly she said, "I love you, Jean-Luc. You know that, right?"

 

He pressed his cheek against hers gently, hungrily soaking up her presence. Remembering he had to answer, he whispered, "Yes...Do you know I love you?"

 

She nodded. They had never said it so plainly before though over the years there was plenty of evidence. They were both fully aware of each other's strengths, weaknesses, and differences, but neither wanted to infringe on the other's independence. They each put aside personal considerations in favor of encouraging the dreams and passions of the other.Faithful and devoted to one another's fullness of being in a way nobody could quite understand.

 

"Do you think if you go back to LaBarre, I could come too?" she asked.He smiled and nodded. He almost asked if she was sure, but stopped because her familiar eyes already told him she was.

 

"Jean-Luc, make love to me," Beverly said it so plainly, but in that moment it didn't shock either of them. With that quiet request, they rose from their seats and silently went to the bedroom. They made love. Despite being on the eve of a fierce battle, it was not frenzied, not desperate; but rather like they had over all their years together. It was not the time to mourn over regrets, but to savor the precious joys. 

 

In the early morning, both captain's dressed and departed for their respective stations. There was work to be done and a battle to be fought. Inside each carried the fullness of their love and knowledge there was something worth fighting for.


	2. 2

They had been successful though the costs heartbreakingly high.Casualties were expected in the millions. Passing debris and wounded ships, the remaining medical fleet ships had been furiously searching for and retrieving survivors.

 

The _Pasteur_ swung into position beside the badly-damaged _Enterprise_ , knowing the crew would be frantically fighting to repair their ship. Sensors could detect the hull breaches, weak life signs, and overloading warp core. She knew her captain was on the bridge.

 

"Captain! They're losing containment! The escape pods are being launched!"

 

With laser focus she gave her orders. "Are their shields down? Can we beam over any injured?"

 

"Aye, sir. Transporting."

 

"Life signs on the bridge?"

 

"One, sir!"

 

"Beam me there and once the survivors are on board, get the _Pasteur_ out of range."

 

"Sir, they're two minutes to warp core breach!"

 

"You heard my orders. Pick me up later."

 

"Aye, sir!"

 

====

The bridge was a blaze of heat and twisted metal. Shattered consoles and twisted bodies littered the room. She went into action dragging this ship's captain toward the escape pod.

 

"Come on, Jean-Luc! Now!"

 

"Beverly! Damn it! The crew..."

 

"...Are on the _Pasteur_ or in pods. Now, Jean-Luc!"

 

They made their way to the pod just off the bridge. She pulled the hatch open and began to push him inside, then a blast and black.

 

======

"Doctor, he's awake."

 

"Admiral, I mean Captain Picard, do you know where you are?" the doctor gently asked. She was young maybe 30 with dark hair tied neatly at the back.

 

Blinking to clear his eyes, he nodded unable to speak. His body stiff with pain.

 

"You've been in a coma for 10 days. You had massive trauma to your body, but the _Pasteur_ was able to pick you up quickly. Most of the damage was repaired, but we kept you in stasis to allow your body to heal. Do you remember what happened before you were injured?"

 

He began trying to look around.

 

"Are you looking for Captain Howard?"

 

Again he nodded.

 

"She didn't make it, sir. There was a blast just above both you and Captain Howard. It pushed both of you into the escape pod. Once the pod sensed you aboard it automatically launched," the doctor hesitated, "she took the brunt of the blast."

 

The weary captain shut his eyes and turned away from the truth. She'd saved him, as she had countless times, but who would put him together now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love Beverly, so much so she's going out big, heroically. She's had so many odd storylines, i refuse to let her fade into obscurity or just some old co-worker of the captain's.
> 
> Maybe the whole crew are gonna be gone; their end is Picard's new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unapologetically for the P/C shippers. I've been tossing around the idea since they announced the show and fleshed it out since the trailer was released. I may continue it later, but for now enjoy.


End file.
